


Everything About You

by riaken



Series: Sexy Zone Autisfics [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Jpop, Sexy Zone
Genre: Autism, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gender-neutral Reader, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Never use the R-word folks!, Other, Very Slight R-Word Usage, i'm autistic and this was fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riaken/pseuds/riaken
Summary: Something emotionally hurtful happened to the reader at work because the reader is autistic, and Fuma comforts them after work.





	Everything About You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my fellow autistic セクラバs (+ everyone else) and myself since theres barely any sz x reader fics :(](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+fellow+autistic+%E3%82%BB%E3%82%AF%E3%83%A9%E3%83%90s+%28%2B+everyone+else%29+and+myself+since+theres+barely+any+sz+x+reader+fics+%3A%28).



> Sooo, this is my first time writing angst! And I wanted to make an autistic MC fic, since I barely see any of those fics. I thought it would be cool to write one! I'm autistic by the way, and this was fun to write! I hope you'll enjoy it!

Sitting down at the usual place I eat for break time, I opened my personal laptop, and plugged in my earbuds to watch my new favorite jdrama that I am obsessed with. My fingers were tapping the keys at a light touch so I don't accidentally press any of them to trigger something. I accidentally left one of my stim toys at home, so all I could do was play with the keyboard.

A person sat down across from me on a separate table, to enjoy her frappuccino from Starbucks, while she appears to be watching videos on her phone. At first, she didn't really get bothered from the little noises from me lightly tapping on the keys and the giggles I let out from some funny parts of the drama.

A few minutes later, she tapped a finger a few times on my table. I paused my jdrama, and I saw that she gave a dirty look. "Could you please stop doing that? It's annoying..."

I paused my jdrama and narrowed my eyes a little at her jacket. "I get pretty bored that I tend to do stuff like that, and it's a habit, I don't really control it..."

"Well, focus on whatever is on your laptop so you can stop it! It's not that hard!"

"But playing with random things is something I do when I'm bored, and I am just giggling so much because of the funny stuff I was watching."

My phone vibrated, a notification from Fuma that asked me what snacks to bring today. I smiled and responded to him with one of my most favorite snacks.

"Is that your date?" The girl was probably asking me by the smile on my face.

_Should I lie to her? Darn, I wish I didn't forget to bring my stim toy. Nothing else matters right now, I need that gosh darn TOY! If I didn't forget, I would have kept my hands under my table so that she doesn't notice!_

"I-I-um..." I stammered. I started to sweat a little, nervously.

"It's a yes or no question, it's easy."

_I think she's suspecting something about me, but should I lie that I don't have a date? Come on, THINK!_

I have finally decided to tell a lie. "No, I don't have a date."

She slammed the desk. "Well, good! Who the heck would be so dumb in the head to date a r-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" I closed my laptop, packed my stuff, and ran away from her. Embarrassment washed over me. I am upset. That was the second time I have been called a hurtful slur today, and I already could not take it.

Telling the truth or a lie would get almost the same response either way, but I thought that it would be better to lie.

I sat at a single table in a corner, to resume my jdrama to forget about what just happened. _I need some comfort today. I wish Fuma was here._

* * *

 

Slipping my feet into slippers, I opened the door, finally back home from work, still ticked off about what happened earlier today during break time.

And there is Fuma, watching TV in a commercial break while listening to Nirvana without earbuds, yet again. He paused the music, turned to me, and greeted me. "Hello, there!" He noticed the pout on my face. "Is there something wrong?"

"Hello, Fuma..." I walked into my room to grab the stim toy I forgot to bring with me today, and walked out, coming for him. "I don't really want to talk about it right now..."

I rested myself on the couch next to him, playing with my toy, I looked at his eyes for less than a second before glancing at his plump lips. I can't stand eye contact, it makes me uncomfortable, but Fuma is accepting, and he understands about me.

"So, could you please grab me the snacks I texted you about earlier, if you brought them?"

"I have them, and I will go get them, no problem." He shortly came back with my favorite snacks.

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome, sweetie."

He knows those are my favorites, and they even help me calm my emotions. I stared at my toy for a few seconds, and played with it for a little bit before grabbing my snacks, watching the commercials still playing.

A few minutes has passed, and now I feel like that I want to talk about what happened. "So, Fuma..."

"Yes?"

"Now I want to talk about what happened today..."

"What is it?"

After a few seconds of thinking about what to say, I took a piece of a snack in my mouth, chewing and then swallowing. "I had two people use the hurtful slur at me today..."

Fuma tilted his head down, he gets ticked whenever anyone uses that word. He is against the discrimination that autistic people often face, and it's also including that one certain word.

"Hey, _____, there's something I want to tell you..." His voice was gentle and soft, it's pretty soothing.

I slided a hand next to him, signalling that he can lace his fingers with mine, and he did.

"_____, those things that people said to you, are no good. No human being deserves to be treated like that. Those things that they have said to you aren't true. Being autistic doesn't make you less capable of doing things, and you're actually one of the smartest people I know!"

I smiled a little, and started to fiddle with his fingers, still laced with mine, he giggled at the adorable action. "I love it when you do that, it's really cute."

I giggled. "Aww, thanks!"

Fuma softly smiled. "And of course, I love you, _____. Everything about you. You are adorable, fun, you have everything!"

"Aww, I love everything about you too! Thank you so much, Fuma!" I gave him a quick kiss on his plump lips and we hugged, full of love.

We went back to watching TV, which is now airing an actual show, and I went back to my stim toy in one hand, and snacks in the other.

* * *

 

Some hours has passed, and now it's time for us to go to bed, now dressed in our sleepwear.

We laid down on the bed together, the only light source being the lamp on the nightstand. I ran my fingers through his dark hair, playing with it, he giggled. "Oh, when you play with me, it's really adorable!"

I scooted closer to him. "You're so warm and fluffy," I started in a small, soft voice. "I want to be comfy with you, always."

"Well, _____, the good news is that tomorrow is the weekend, so we can have extra time to be comfy!"

"And no disturbances, it will be just us!"

Fuma smiled and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "That too." He rubbed his eyes. "Well, I'm getting pretty tired."

"Good night, Fuma."

He gave me another kiss on my lips. "Good night, _____." He turned off the lamp on the nightstand, and we drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> sexy thank you for reading this! this was fun to write! but this was also my first time writing angst, i am honestly not a fan of angst, but at least that was just light angst!
> 
> i wanted to show the correct way of representing autistic people, because people often misunderstand it, and it's upsetting. we often get portrayed poorly in media, and we often face discrimination.
> 
> here's some important things i want to tell you:  
> • **do not support autism speaks** (they are actually a hate group)  
> • **do not use puzzle pieces and the color blue when representing autism** (we are people, not darn puzzles. and use the color red instead. it's the opposite of blue and it's a more positive color for autistic people)  
> • **do not use the r-word** (it is an outdated term and it's now an ableist slur, and it's very hurtful)
> 
> anyway, have a blessed day!
> 
>  
> 
> **sexy thank you for reading!**  
>  **─ love, ria ♛♡**


End file.
